


Control

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heavy BDSM, M/M, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for kinkmeme prompt of Dean/Cas in a 24/7 D/s relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Once there was nothing left to hunt, it wasn’t long before Dean and Sam went their separate ways. Not that they weren’t still close, but Sam had found his own place in North Carolina and gone back to school in Chapel Hill while Dean stayed with Cas, the two of them living together in a small house on the outskirts of Richmond. 

 

At first, Cas had made small allowances, for Dean’s sake, but that didn’t last long. The nature of their relationship had become clear to Sam rather quickly, just from watching their interactions. When it was obvious that Sam already knew, Dean’s temporary reprieve from directly asking permission for every move he made and referring to Cas only as “Master” or “Sir” on the occasions that they were all together was over. 

 

In private, it was second nature, and no hesitation existed anymore. But there were still times where a tiny part of Dean felt a twinge asking things like “May I please begin to eat now, Master?” or “Sir, may I get up to use the restroom?” in front of his brother. Those times were fewer and farther between now that they didn’t see each other that much anymore, though.

 

This was a day that started like most others, Cas and Dean waking together, Dean asking to be released from his restraints so that he could get up to go to the bathroom. Cas usually said yes fairly quickly, only on rare occasions when Dean had displeased him did he made Dean wait any extended period of time.

 

It didn’t take him long to figure out that when Cas had told him to ask permission for everything he did, he really did mean **everything**. Being on the wrong side of Cas’ belt or the back of his hand a few times encouraged him to remember. There was nothing worse, to Dean, than disappointing his lover, his Master, and having to be punished for it. Cas hurt him in bed, biting and tugging on his nipples, teasing him, forcing him to control himself until he was ordered to come (or ordered not to, then left hard and aching for the rest of the day or night). But that was nothing compared to being smacked, hard, when he forgot to address Cas properly, or bent over the back of the sofa and whipped if he got dressed without permission. 

 

Lessons learned. 

 

After Dean had finished relieving himself, he came out from the bathroom to ask if he could wash his hands. Receiving an affirmative response, he quickly did so, then returned to the bedroom for permission to brush his teeth, please, sir. Again, Cas nodded and Dean headed back to the bathroom again. 

 

“May I begin cooking breakfast, Master?” was the next question. 

 

“You may, Dean, thank you.”

 

“Could I get dressed first, please, sir?”

 

“You should have asked that before, Dean. You know better.” Cas gave him a warning look, certainly the only reprieve Dean would get that day, and Dean was grateful for it.

 

“Yes, Master. I apologize.”

 

Dean headed into the kitchen to prepare scrambled eggs and toast, figuring he was pretty much safe cooking those items without clothes on. It still made him nervous, which is probably why he was a bit distracted as he set the table. When breakfast was prepared, he walked to the living room where Cas was working diligently on the local newspaper’s crossword puzzle. 

 

“Breakfast is finished, sir. Do you want me to bring it in here for you?”

 

“Thank you, Dean, but I will come to the kitchen and we can have breakfast together.” Cas rose and crossed to where Dean was standing, kissing him softly as he passed by and sitting down at the kitchen table. His plate of eggs and toast was ready, along with a cup of coffee, one and one-half teaspoons of sugar, no milk. 

 

Cas looked expectantly around the table, then leveled his gaze at his sub. “Am I expected to fetch my own butter today?”

 

Aw, fuck. Dean hadn’t put any butter on the table. “I’m so sorry, Master, please forgive me. I’ll get it right now, sir.”

 

“No need. I am **capable** of getting the butter myself, and you won’t be having any breakfast today anyway. Go back into the bedroom and wait for me.”

 

Dejected, but certainly not about to argue, Dean simply stood up, mumbled another apology and went back to the bedroom. He didn’t lay on the bed or sit in the chair or turn on the television, just stood with his face against the wall and waited for however long it would be until Cas came to punish him. It might be right after he finished his breakfast, it might be in three hours, there was no way to tell. But there was no chance that Dean was moving from this spot. He’d made a stupid, stupid mistake and he was going to pay for it, but he wasn’t going to make it worse.

 

Today’s wait was in the middle, maybe an hour or so. Dean’s muscles were so cramped from holding his position for this long, he welcomed the sound of his Master’s entrance to the room.

 

“Turn around.”

 

As Dean turned to face him, Cas continued. “Thank you for making me breakfast. Your infraction was minor, so shall be your punishment. You will not get dressed for the rest of the day, you will not leave this room, and you will not speak unless it is to answer a question. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Master. Thank you, sir.”

 

In a flash, Cas was on him, and Dean’s face snapped to the side as Castiel’s open palm cracked against his left cheek.

 

“I did not ask you to thank me. Now, let us try this again. You will not speak today unless it is to answer a question. Do you understand?”

 

Tears stung his eyes as Dean replied, “Yes, Master.”

 

Cas promptly left the room, probably headed back to his crossword or some reading. Dean was humiliated from the slap, and disappointed in himself for having forgotten something so simple, but grateful that his punishment was nothing more than being grounded to the bedroom without clothes or speech. It went without saying that he wasn’t to turn on the television or entertain himself with a book or a magazine. He simply sat quietly, something he’d been completely incapable of doing before becoming Cas’ sub. He contemplated how he could be better, planned strategies for how he could remember everything without having to be reminded, and tried to forget about how hungry he was getting.

 

A few hours later, Cas returned to their bedroom with a plate. “I thought you might need something to eat”, he said, handing Dean a turkey and cheese sandwich on whole wheat bread (another thing that had changed, his eating habits, once Cas was in control of what he was allowed to have and what he wasn’t). 

 

There was a “thank you” on the very tip of his tongue, his mouth already open to speak to the words, before he realized Cas hadn’t asked him a question. So he simply took the plate and looked up as his Master, hoping to portray his appreciation with his expression. 

 

Cas smiled down at him. “Very good, Dean. I’m proud of you”, he said, gracing Dean with a kiss to his forehead. And even more than that, more than Dean could ever have hoped for that day, Cas stayed there, sitting next to him while he ate his sandwich, occasionally reaching over to caress his leg or run his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

 

Since he wasn’t asked any questions, Dean remained silent, simply holding his plate in his hands once he’d finished his lunch. Cas took the plate from him, standing and making to move out of the room. “I do not wish for you to sleep, Dean. I understand it is still sometimes difficult for you to spend so much time in quiet contemplation, but it is clearly needed today. I will come back for you later, and I hope to reward you. Do not fall asleep, are we clear on that?”

 

Realizing he’d finally been asked a question, Dean found his voice. “Yes, Master”, he replied, as Cas walked away, closing the door behind him.

 

Through sheer force of will, Dean kept himself from drifting off into sleep, concentrating on what he’d heard earlier about Cas hoping to reward him. It was difficult, yes, sometimes, to submit so thoroughly, to always remember to ask if he could make even the slightest move, but there were so many things about what they had together that were wonderful, and Dean wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. He knew this for sure, because Cas had already told him that if Dean didn’t want this, he only had to say so. They could still be lovers, they could still share all their intimate thoughts, they could still laugh and joke and enjoy each other as they always had without Cas’ dominance over him. But Dean was so happy, so _fucking ridiculously_ happy with the way things were. He’d carried the weight of the world on his shoulders for years, and letting that go was the most amazing feeling he’d ever known. He was thrilled to hand over the reigns to someone else, especially if that someone else was the man he loved. 

 

And true to his word, Cas gave Dean his reward that evening. Dean was allowed to speak again, allowed to thank Cas for taking such good care of him, for making sure he remembered how to behave. He wasn’t allowed to come, and he didn’t expect it, but Cas let him suck his cock, and even let him swallow every drop of his release. Sometimes he was denied that, Cas just pulling out and coming all over Dean’s face or chest and cleaning him off with a hand towel instead of letting Dean taste him.

 

“Sleep now, Dean. I know it’s been a long day. We’ll start fresh tomorrow”, Cas whispered into his ear as he fastened Dean’s restraints for the night.

 

“Good night, Master.”

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

Dean was not allowed to tell Cas that he loved him. That had been one of the first rules established when their relationship had taken this turn. It killed him some days not to be able to say it, but he was sure Cas knew it, and that would have to be enough.


End file.
